1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pruning shears, and more particularly to a pair of pruning shears, wherein the user can hold the grip of the first handle and the second handle smoothly and comfortably, thereby facilitating the user operating the pruning shears.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pair of pruning shears comprises a first handle, a second handle pivotally connected with the first handle, and a compression spring mounted between the first handle and the second handle. Thus, the user""s one hand can exert a force to hold the first handle and the second handle to compress the compression spring, so that the front ends of the first handle and the second handle are moved toward each other so as to cut the plant therebetween. However, the user has to exert a larger force to overcome the elastic force of the compression spring, thereby causing consumption of the manual work and energy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of pruning shears, wherein the spring mounted between the first handle and the second handle is disposed at an oblique state, thereby decreasing the pressing force applied on the user""s hand, so that the user can hold the grip of the first handle and the second handle smoothly and comfortably, thereby facilitating the user operating the pruning shears.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of pruning shears, wherein the spring mounted between the first handle and the second handle is disposed at an oblique state, thereby obtaining the optimum support effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of pruning shears, wherein the spring is located adjacent to the pivot pin between the second handle and the first handle, thereby providing the optimum effect to restore the second handle to the original position.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a pair of pruning shears, comprising:
a first handle;
a blade seat mounted on a first end of the first handle;
a blade having a mediate portion pivotally mounted on the first end of the first handle;
a second handle having a first end pivotally mounted on the first end of the first handle;
a connecting member having a first end pivotally mounted on a first end of the blade and a second end pivotally mounted on a mediate portion of the second handle; and
a spring mounted between the first end of the first handle and the first end of the second handle and disposed at an oblique state for pressing the mediate portion of the second handle to move downward relative to the first handle to move the connecting member downward so as to move the blade upward relative to the first handle and the blade seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.